Animus
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. Enter a world where everything isn't as it seems, and the lines between friend and foe become blurred. -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: An OC story
1. Stratagem

**Animus**

_Chapter One_

-Stratagem-

Three figures walked out onto a balcony overseeing a massive courtyard that was filled people. There were children cheering and elder women throwing bright sparkles into the air that seemed like mini fireworks. The three stopped at the edge, the one in the center raising his hands to the people and smiling. He was tall and well built, with dark hair falling into his brown depths. He was wearing black pants and a tight black shirt, with a red cloak around his shoulders. "My brothers and sisters of the Coven!" he announced, erupting another cheer from the people.

The two women on either side of the man rolled their eyes, though they stayed near him. The woman on his right had short green hair, the right side lengthening to her shoulder, her bangs framing shining hazel eyes. She wore a strapless white dress, adorned with crystals and diamonds along the hem, forming a trail like stardust from the bust down, a matching diamond hanging from her neck. "Oh Shusui…such a dramatic queen you are." she giggled.

The dark haired woman on his left scoffed. "Well he's definitely a queen alright." she said, crossing her arms. She was a thin, willowy woman with short black hair, though her side bangs fell to just about her shoulders. She wore a black dress, a strap with raven feathers on it going over one of her shoulders. It was tight and clung to her body perfectly, until it fanned out around her thighs. Her aura was fiercer than the other two, and even more focused. Around her neck was a white gold chain with a large black diamond hanging from it.

The brunette turned and frowned back at the two sisters. "Quit calling me that. I'm a king, not a queen. Queens are women." He huffed.

"True, but witches have only ever had a queen." The green haired woman pointed out, still smiling. "So you have to keep the tradition going through your title."

"Yeah Queenie." Viletta snickered, glancing off as her mirth was joined by Valencia.

He sighed. "Laugh all you want, I'm still above you two." He pouted slightly, turning his attention back to the crowd. "My brothers and sisters! I have come to you with great news!" he announced, exciting the crowd once more. "It is time for the tyranny of the vampires to end! And I, with my awesome power and wisdom, have devised a way to bring about their destruction!"

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes once more as the crowd below erupted into thunderous applause. "Idiot."

Valencia looked over at her older sister. "At least he has the necessary flair to keep up the show." She shrugged as Shusui continued to talk about how great his plan was, and assure everyone that soon things would be turning up for them. And when he finished, he bowed dramatically, dismissing everyone to enjoy the festival they were holding as he turned and walked back inside the mansion with the two women.

"Well I think that went well, don't you?" the brunette asked them, linking his fingers behind his head in a self-satisfied manner.

"As good as you blabbering on about how amazing you are can get…yeah…it went well." Viletta sighed, stopping when they were met with an angry yell.

"You _stupid_ witch!" a purple haired woman shrieked, running towards them. She was a gorgeous woman, her locks cascading around her and stopping just past her rear. Flowers were tied messily in her hair, and her dress was only a hair off, but clearly she had just thrown everything on.

"Ming?" Shusui blinked.

The purple haired witch hissed, her glare narrowing. "That juvenile told me the wrong time!" she shouted, pointing directly at Viletta, who couldn't wipe the dark smirk off her face.

"Did I now?"

Valencia blinked. "Lettie said you were feeling under the weather, and wouldn't be able to make it tonight."

"Yeah, something about female stuff." Shusui shuddered slightly, as if it repulsed him.

A dark red blush came to Ming's face, though she looked as if she were about to explode. "I most certainly was _not_ gross like that!"

"Well it's not like I'm an expert on that subject." He shrugged.

Ming pushed him aside, storming up to the dark witch. "Just what is your problem?" she yelled, making Viletta close her eyes.

"I believe I've made that very clear…I simply have a problem with you and how you seem to think you are the center of the universe." Viletta said, meeting a furious blue with her own deep green gaze.

"No one person is the center of the universe, and to act as such is very presumptuous." Valencia said.

"Ladies, let's not get in a fight about this." Shusui said, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "Ming, next time we have a big announcement thingy, make sure you come to me about what time to show up. You know Viletta likes to do whatever she can to rile you."

The purple haired woman huffed and crossed her arms, nodding as they went into a large circular room. "I didn't even get to finish dressing up and you know I love to do that." she huffed. "And stupid Viletta looks fantastic."

"As always." The dark haired woman smirked, sitting in her black seat around the table.

"Don't I look fantastic as well?" Valencia pouted slightly, sitting in her white seat.

"You all look fantastic. Geez, why must women worry so much about their looks?" Shusui asked, taking a seat in his grey chair.

The green haired woman rolled her eyes. "Easy for you to say. Men just throw on their clothes and ruffle their hair and look perfectly acceptable. Women like to take time to look beautiful. It's like an art for us."

Ming nodded. "Exactly!" she said, sitting down and leaning back in her red chair.

Shusui sighed. "Alright, well on to more important matters." He said. "How is everything coming along for the spell?"

Just then another woman walked in, her long dark brown hair braided down her back, her bangs cut straight across her forehead. She was dressed nicely, though not as elaborately as the other three, and her bright blue eyes were nearly concealed by her large, round glasses. She was holding a few books with her, and frantically set them on the table before sitting in her navy colored chair. "Sorry I'm late, I discovered something that will change our plans a bit." she announced somewhat breathlessly.

The brunette arched a brow. "What is it Faia?" he asked.

"We're going to need a sacrifice to ensure that the spell goes off without a hitch." Faia replied. "To strengthen it."

Viletta frowned, pulling one of the books towards her. "What kind of sacrifice?"

She let out a breath. "A pureblooded vampire." She announced.

"Do you have any idea how difficult that will be to capture?" Shusui asked. "They hardly stray too far from their own covens, let alone allow themselves to fall into any kind of trap."

"I could always send one of my wolves after one." Valencia offered. "They're more than capable of retrieving a pureblood. Especially as it gets closer to the full moon."

Viletta scoffed. "No offense sister, but those _pets_ of yours are not so reliable."

The younger woman huffed, crossing her arms. "Taizen is one of the most reliable beings on this planet, and while James is a bit more difficult to deal with, he is still learning. If I send them both out we are guaranteed to have a pureblood in no time."

Faia nodded. "With their speed and strength, it shouldn't be much of a challenge for them to take down a pureblood. Not to mention they are a new species, so their wolf forms will be unexpected." She said. "Though I do agree with Viletta, and that it may not be wise for us to place all of our chips in one area."

"Send the mangy flea bags." Ming said, crossing her arms. "I don't want to go out if I don't have to."

"You don't want to do anything if you don't have to." Shusui smirked, not affected by the glare she shot his way. "Very well, we'll send out the wolves. But they only have a week. After that we cannot afford to keep waiting for some results, and will have to go out and catch one ourselves."

Valencia smirked. "Don't worry, I'm certain they will be finished well before that deadline." She said confidently.

"Then it's settled." Viletta stood and headed out of the room. "Let the wolves handle it."

* * *

Valencia glanced over as her wolves entered the garden in which she was planting some new flowers that would bloom and be used as an ingredient in creating a very potent poison. She paused in her task, wiping her hands off on a cloth and standing to face them. They were both tall, well-built men, each capable of more than they appeared. One had light blue, nearly white hair, which fell around his face and framed deep indigo eyes. The other had a head of shocking red hair that spiked in almost every direction, and a pair of blue eyes. Both wore serious, blank expressions, and stood there with a stiff posture, as if they didn't know how to have fun.

"Hello my darlings." She smiled, walking up and pinching the two men's cheeks, only to have them both move out of her reach. The green haired witch giggled. "Lighten up boys, I have a task for you. One that should give the two of you some entertainment."

The blue haired man arched a brow. "What kind of task?"

"I want the two of you to go out and fetch me a pureblooded vampire." Valencia said, checking her nails to make sure no dirt got under them. "Preferably unharmed, but if you must be rough in your capture of them, I understand."

"No." the other man said sharply, glaring at Valencia. "I've heard about vampires and their dislike for werewolves."

She looked over at him. "What, are you saying that the gifts I bestowed upon you are not powerful enough?" she asked, an edge coming to her voice. "Don't worry James, if you get scared, I'm sure Taizen will protect you." she smirked.

Taizen snorted. "I most certainly will not."

"I didn't _ask_ for this curse. It was forced upon me." James snapped.

"What you have is a _gift_." Valencia said, giving him a hard look. "And if you want to keep living, you will use it to do as I say. Meaning you will go with Taizen and get me a pureblood. If the thought still worries you, bring me a female, the gender does not matter."

"You people are sick." James hissed, turning and leaving. "If we're going to go get this vampire, let's get going already."

Taizen bowed slightly to Valencia. "My Lady." He said, going after the redhead.

"You have a week to complete your task." Valencia called after them, waving before returning to her work.

The blue haired man waved, signaling he'd heard her words as they left the garden. When they were a distance away, he glanced at James. "You should watch your tongue when speaking to her. She will not be so gracious if you keep this up much longer." he advised.

"I'd rather be dead than an animal." The redhead snapped, crossing his arms as the two walked.

He sighed. "You really should try and be grateful for your new abilities. Now you're more powerful than you ever could have hoped to be as a human, and your lifespan has increased exponentially."

"So what?" James glared forward. "Now I'm a slave to that witch!"

"It's not like she asks us to do things all the time." Taizen said.

"She's a witch." He stated simply. "They're just as bad, if not more so than vampires."

Taizen rolled his eyes. "Well now you're not any better, so you may as well accept it. If you continue to fight what you are, it will weaken you."

"Whatever." The redhead grumbled, opening the door to the outside, which led into the forest. "Let's just go. I'm tired of being here."

The blue haired man held in a sigh as he began to shift into his wolf form, along with his companion. He just knew the task set before him wasn't going to be an easy one, and it had nothing to do with the vampires. For the one he felt would bring him the most trouble, would be James.


	2. Succession

**Animus**

_Chapter Two_

-Succession-

Akito sat in a throne at the head of a large room, staring at the three young vampires before him. He flexed his fingers, glancing down at his claws and seeing his reflection shine in the nail. His sharp green eyes took in his appearance, and he was pleased to see that his somewhat spiky ebony hair wasn't out of place in the slightest. He wanted to look perfect and authoritative for what was about to come.

As the three men stopped before him, he rose. They were in order according to age, as he had requested. On the left stood his oldest grandson, Sakimori, a quiet, almost timid man with his mother's violet eyes, and the signature black hair of the Uchiha Clan, though the white tips fell into his eyes a bit. He had the harsh features of his father, but the kind expression on his face tempered that initial expression. Next to him stood his other grandson, Kurogané, a serious man with cold jade eyes. His raven hair was spiked somewhat wildly, a thick white strip of hair on the left side of his head. He had strong features, nearly a mirror image of his father. And last but not least, Ryousuke, a vampire that had inherited Akito's forest green depths through his father, but unlike the others of his Clan, had bright, golden blonde hair. He kept it short, not wanting the strands to get in his face or near his eyes, the way his relatives seemed to like it to be styled. While he had the signature Uchiha looks, there was a softness to his face that he got from his mother, making him appear deceptively approachable.

"I have called the three of you here for a very important reason." Akito announced, clasping his hands behind his back. "As you know, the role of the head of the clan is passed down through the generations. In recent years I have begun to tire of these duties, and am now looking for a successor. Each of you is a potential candidate for the role."

Ryousuke blinked. "You mean…we each have an equal chance of having the honor of being your successor?"

The elder man nodded. "Yes."

Sakimori lowered his head respectfully. "I do not understand sire. I thought that…I mean…" he paused, trying not to sound nervous.

Akito held in a sigh. "Spit it out Sakimori. I do not have much patience today." he said.

"I didn't know it was…something debated…after all…you took Great-Uncle Itachi's place…and he took his father's…" the dark haired man swallowed. "I figured…it was the oldest."

He smirked. "I took over because I was the only successor available. Uncle Itachi did so because he was better suited for the task." He explained. "And that is why the three of you are all candidates. You have each shown different areas you are stronger in. Besides, you're so close in age, being the oldest really doesn't hold much leverage over your cousins."

Sakimori nodded. "I was only curious Grandfather."

"If that is the case, then why didn't you hand it over to any of your sons?" Ryousuke asked.

Kurogané glanced over at him. "You really think putting up a contest between any of them was going to end well?" he asked, arching a brow. "They would have killed one another until only one stood, along with my mother."

"Exactly." Akito nodded, pleased with his grandson's explanation. "It was just easier to wait for the next generation. Now, on to what you must do." He said, getting their attention once more. "The Witches are up to something, but we do not know what. Their movements have changed recently, and they have begun to gather. Usually when they get together in larger numbers like this, it spells trouble for the magical world. So, whichever of you can figure out what they are plotting, and foil their plans, will be named my successor."

"Why can't we just fight for it? Clearly the strongest of us is the most deserving of the title of Head of the Uchiha." Kurogané said, making his elder chuckle.

"Do not seem so eager Kurogané, it makes your ambition that much more obvious." Akito said. "While strength is important, cunning and wisdom is as well. It will take all three to complete this task."

Ryousuke smirked, crossing his arms. "Then I'm gonna win this one." He said confidently.

Sakimori huffed, though it was soft. "I can definitely win." He mumbled.

Kurogané rolled his eyes. "Please. It's no contest as to who the victor will be."

Akito chuckled, a somewhat dark look coming to his face. This contest was going to be interesting, that was for sure. And he was looking forward to seeing just how far his grandsons would go in order to take over the clan. Because in moments like that are when a person's true colors show.

* * *

Kurogané walked into his sister's room, finding her sitting at her vanity and admiring her looks through the enchanted glass that allowed vampires to see their reflections. Her eyes were a stormy grey, framed by long ebony hair, a white streak on the right side of her head instead of the left, like him. He went up behind her, meeting her gaze in the glass and earning a small smile.

"Kuro!" she smiled.

"Hello Zuzu." He said, picking up the comb on the dresser and beginning to brush through her long locks. "You are looking lovelier than usual tonight, are you going out with Kairi again?"

"Not tonight." The dark haired beauty giggled. "Mother and I are going on a special hunt."

He arched a brow. "How special?" he asked, running his fingers through the silky strands right after he brushed them.

"Tasty…fresh…and young blood…" her smile turned into a dark smirk.

Kurogané chuckled. "How exciting." He said, setting down the brush. "Grandfather has decided to step down as Clan Head." He told her.

Izumi blinked, turning in her chair and looking up at her brother. "Has he really now?" she wondered aloud. "And so you are a candidate?"

He nodded. "Along with Sakimori and Ryousuke, since we are the eldest. Though I am not worried. While I admit they are almost as clever as I am, I am stronger. So it's not much of a contest."

She smiled, nodding as well. "Of course brother, you are amazing. No one is as powerful as you are." she said, standing and hugging him tightly as she rested her head on his chest. "So what must you do?"

Kurogané wrapped his arms around her, returning her embrace. "Whoever discovers the newest plot of the witches, and ruins it, will be named the successor. So nothing too difficult."

Izumi made a small stink face, as if the word itself caused her discomfort. "Witches…those gross hags?"

"Yes." He smiled slightly.

"It must be unfortunate…being so ugly." She sighed, snuggling against him before pulling away.

He chuckled. "You will never have to know what being undesired is like, dear sister." He said, stroking her cheek. "I must leave now, in order to begin my task. Enjoy hunting with mother, and tell her I shall return as soon as I can."

"Of course." She said, kissing his cheek. "Be careful brother."

"As always, sister." Kurogané assured, kissing her forehead before turning and leaving her chambers, off to begin an adventure that was sure to change his life forever.


	3. Escape

**Animus**

_Chapter Three_

-Escape-

James ran through the darkened town, trying to stay quiet, though he was breathing harshly. There were three large gashes on his side, visible through the tears in his shirt. He dove into an alleyway, pressing against the wall and closing his mouth so he wasn't such an obvious sound in the silent night. His hand moved to his side to hold the wound, though it made him wince. He couldn't even believe he'd escaped with his life.

As he and Taizen had been traveling, James had started to think about his freedom, since it had been too long since he'd been outside the witches' city walls. So, while they were resting for the night, James had gotten up and saw his chance and attacked his 'better'. Taizen had been in his human form, and he'd changed into his wolf form to get the better of him, but of course the blue haired man had recovered quicker than he would have hoped.

Thus, he'd gotten attacked. But somehow he had managed to get away and hidden in this small town. Just when he was about to try and head out again, he heard something from behind him. He whirled around, his eyes wide and somewhat dilated, though he jumped back when he was met with the face of a young woman instead of a ferocious beast.

She had long, straight brown hair, a few streaks of auburn shining in the moonlight. It fell just below her shoulders, her bangs brushed off to the right and held back with a decorated clip, the same one on the left side of her head. She was dressed in a manner that meant wealth, the crimson satin of her dress making her seem almost otherworldly. Bright teal eyes took in his appearance with curiosity, and thinly veiled concern. "Are you alright?" she asked, taking a step towards him, leaning forward and reaching for his wounded side, the action making her dress lower a bit in the front and reveal a hint of cleavage, though her chest was not very large.

James jerked back, adding more pressure to his wound. "Yes." He whispered, looking around in alarm. "I am fine." He said, pushing past her and going deeper into the alley. But instead of leaving him alone, she grabbed his arm before he was out of reach, her hold on him strong for a woman of her size.

"You're bleeding." She stated. "I can smell it…let me have a look."

"No!" he barked back at her, jerking from her once more. "I have to go."

Her gaze narrowed. "Go where? Your wound needs to be looked at before you fall unconscious from the blood loss. Just let me help you."

"I don't need help from someone like _you_." He seethed, his eyes turning more animal like for a split second.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she gaped, clearly offended.

"I can smell death on you." James snapped. "It's obvious what you are."

"Oh really. Then what are you." The woman glared, next to him in an instant. She quickly moved his hand out of the way and pressed hers against his side, dodging the swing of his other arm and reappearing a few feet away from him. She raised her blood-covered hand to her face and inhaled, licking some of it before her gaze shot to him and she bristled. "_Werewolf_." She hissed. "Where are the others? I doubt you're here on your own."

"I _am_ on my own." He defended. He stopped, sniffing the air before he slammed her against the wall with his hand over her mouth, both of them hiding in the shadows as a loud howl echoed through the town. It wasn't much longer that they heard sniffing and a massive wolf paused in the alley mouth. The two remained still and absolutely silent until the wolf continued on.

James didn't move until he could no longer smell Taizen anymore, though he wondered how the elder werewolf hadn't smelled him. The vampiress reached up and ripped his hand away. "If you're not on your own…who was _that_?" she asked softly, though accusingly.

"The asshole who bit me." James growled lowly, grabbing her by the arm and heading deeper into the alley.

"Now hold on." The brunette said, tugging against his grip, though admittedly he was stronger than her. "You can't just drag me into your problem simply because I cover up your odor. You had your chance at my assistance and you rudely declined, so release me so that I can return to my home."

"Look, you were right. I need a place to stay while I heal and I can't get rest away from you." He explained, though he didn't force her. "I would appreciate it if you covered up my scent for a bit."

She gave him a considering look. "And you swear you don't mean me and my family any harm? We may be vampires, but we're not bad ones."

"I don't want to hurt anyone." He clarified for her. "I just want to be free."

He saw the surprise flash through her teal eyes, before she nodded. "Alright, I will help you, if freedom from your witch…well, the one who controls you, is what you want." she told him. "My name is Emiko, by the way."

"James." he nodded. "We should get out of here."

"Right." she agreed, lifting her skirts slightly. "Follow me as closely as you can. With you bleeding you'll be easier to smell." She told him, before turning the way she had come and walking towards the end of the alley.

James was close behind her, making sure he didn't run over her. "Thank you…" he whispered. "For helping…I didn't know vampires were actually…considerate."

Emiko glanced back at him, a smirk on her face. "I didn't know werewolves were more than mindless dogs. So we're even." She said, taking his hand and pulling him along as they quickly made their way to the edge of the town.

Once they reached it James could see a large house in the distance, sitting atop a hill. Somehow he knew that to be their destination, and as Emiko led him along, he took in the scenery while also keeping an eye out for Taizen. The house was a nice looking manor, very traditional in every aspect, including the large wired fence that went around the property to keep out trespassers. When they reached the gate it opened automatically, startling the werewolf. "My father had a witch cast a spell on it." she said. "It opens for anyone from his or my mother's lines, so the other wolf won't be able to come inside." She explained, releasing his hand as they walked up the path to the front door.

"How did he get a witch to do that?" he asked, still glancing back as if to make sure they weren't being followed.

"He promised her some of his venom." She replied. "But once she cast the spell my mother killed her. She'd discovered one of her henchmen trying to kidnap my brother and I, probably for a sacrifice or for our fangs, once they had matured." She told him. "That's why we are of the mind that witches are not to be trusted no matter what they say. They think their talent for magic gives them the right to do as they please no matter what the consequence to others."

He nodded. "They do…I hate them. But my Mistress…she's just…I can't disobey a direct order from her, and her sister scares the living daylight out of me."

She stopped at the front door and looked at him. "If you cannot disobey an order, then how is it you were able to run away?" she wondered.

"No." James spoke, shaking his head. "You misunderstand. A direct order. She is not with me now and so her influence is not upon me. If I were in her presence, I could not fight against her in attempts to kill her. Make sense?"

"Yes, that makes sense." She nodded, opening the front door and peering inside her home. "We should be able to make it upstairs without being stopped, but if we are let me do the talking." She said, letting him inside before taking his hand once more and leading him up the large staircase off to the left of the entrance.

The redhead followed her, placing his hand to his side as it began to sting from being untreated. He looked around the beautiful house and marveled slightly at the beauty it held. He knew vampires were classy, but being in one's house made him feel like a mouse caught in a maze, running around as hungry and amused eyes watched him squirm.

Eventually they came upon a large oak door. Emiko opened it, pulling him inside before shutting it and putting the lock on. "You will have to stay in my room so that you're not discovered." She said, walking over to the bedside table and picking up a pitcher and pouring some water into a bowl. She glanced at him. "Take off your shirt so that I can see your wound. And be careful not to get blood on the carpet."

"You're not going to get in trouble…are you? You're doing me a great kindness. I would hate it if you were punished because of me and my selfishness." He swallowed, carefully pulling off his shirt and wrapping it in a way to where the blood was on the inside of the bundle. He set it aside and stood before her, the glory of his well-defined muscles marred by three large claw marks across his side, along with mostly dried blood.

"If someone discovers you I'll be in a lot of trouble." Emiko replied, walking into the adjoining bathroom and reemerging with a towel. "But I won't be severely punished. My father loves me too dearly to do anything drastic." She set the towel on the bed before looking up at him, her eyes visibly widening. Slowly she walked over to him, her gaze riveted on his chest, though James couldn't tell if she was looking at the wound or the muscle. "How long does it take you to heal?" she asked, leaning down and getting a closer look as she reached out and lightly touched the wounds to test the quality of the blood.

He winced slightly, but remained still. "Not too long…I haven't eaten in a long time…so it's taking longer."

"Go and stand by the bed." she said, moving out of his way and following him over there. "What do werewolves eat?" she asked, picking up the towel and dipping the tip of it in the bowl of water. Then she sat on the edge of the bed and had him lift his arm, before lightly pressing the cloth to his side, slowly working to clean up the gashes.

"Meat."

"Any meat or do you hunt?" the brunette wondered, rinsing the cloth and continuing to wipe away the blood.

James shrugged, wincing once more. "I prefer to eat as I did when I was human…but the need sometimes outweighs the mind."

She smirked. "That it does." She agreed. When she had his side completely cleaned she looked up at him. "Okay…don't be alarmed, but I need to bite you." she said. "Using the venom I have that numbs, it will take away the pain from your wound. Nothing else should happen…and if you don't want me to I won't. We can just get some salve and put a bandage on it."

"I would prefer you not." He sighed. "Nothing against you, because you're very pretty, I just don't want a vampire biting me. If you would just patch me up and maybe get me some raw steak…I could be on my way in a few hours."

"Very well." Emiko nodded, rising from her spot on the bed. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." She said, quickly leaving the room.

James watched the door for a bit before he looked around the room, taking in all the things she had displayed. By the looks of it, she was young in her age, for a vampire at least. There were paintings and books all around the room, though in a neat and clean way. He circled the room, looking over the pictures and seeing Emiko as a small girl, along with a few other very attractive dark haired girls, though his eyes always went back to the peppy looking auburn haired girl.

He looked back when the door opened and he saw her come back in, carrying some bandages and a jar of what he assumed was salve. "From what I've seen this stuff works pretty well." She said, walking up to him. "We keep it for our human servants, in case they get hurt."

"You have human servants?" James blinked.

"Well someone has to look over the house during the day when we're asleep." Emiko smiled. "Besides, they're a very loyal bunch, and we treat them well. They have their own wing of the house, they get a nice salary for their work and their silence, and we never mistreat or bite them." she explained, opening the jar. Her nose wrinkled. "This smells questionable."

He watched her, a small smirk coming to his features. "You just want an excuse to bite me." He chuckled, the sound actually surprising him, since he hadn't laughed in a long time.

She looked sheepish at that comment. "Well it would be preferable…despite being a werewolf you smell and taste good…and you just look good enough to eat." she blushed and shook her head. "But that's beside the point. Here," she dipped three of her fingers in the salve and began to coat the gashes, wanting to move past her admission.

"Creatures of habit." He mused. "You still can't bite me though. That definitely takes some courting."

"Courting?!" Emiko instantly stood straight, her eyes wide as a dark blush became visible on her pale façade. "Are you out of your mind?! I can't court you, I'm a lady. I get courted."

James smiled. "Well if you want it so bad, you're going to have to go the extra mile."

She huffed, sticking her lower lip out in a pout as her brow drew together. "You're teasing me."

"Only slightly." He grinned. "But it's been a long time since I have enjoyed a conversation with someone."

She blinked. "How long?" she wondered.

"Um…" he tried to think. "Three decades…I believe…"

"I'm sorry." She said, looking sincerely sad for him. She returned her attention to his wound and finished covering it with the balm. "I can't even imagine that…though I have heard that when vampires reach a certain age they tire of constant conversation and prefer to be alone. At least that's how it is with my great-grandfather. He's eight hundred."

"Wow." James seemed in slight awe. "That's…old."

"I don't know if it's true or not…my family is full of people that hate interacting with others, and only tolerate when we're all together." She smiled slightly. "But I love them. I couldn't imagine ever shutting myself off from the world, or my family. It's always changing. So you never miss out on the opportunity to learn new things." She pulled away and wiped off the salve on her fingers, before picking up the bandages and beginning to roll them around his torso to cover the cuts.

The redhead stared forward as she finished up with his bandages. "Must be nice to be able to have your family forever."

"It is." She nodded. "I don't know how made vampires survive. I think I would-" she looked up and noticed his expression. "Oh…I'm sorry, I shouldn't be carrying on like this about my family. Let's talk about something else. Like where you're from. I noticed you have an odd accent."

"England." He said. "Been awhile since I've been there. Witches tend to avoid that area."

She smiled, tying off his wrappings. "But now that you're free you can go back. You could do anything you want."

"So long as they never find me or someone kills the witch who has control over me." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well thanks for the bandages. I should probably get out of your house now."

"But I haven't fed you yet." Emiko said, placing her hand on his arm to keep him from leaving. "You're too weak right now to be travelling the countryside, especially with that other wolf out there. Wait until tomorrow night to leave, when it's safer. You can stay here during the day. I'll give you some of my brother's clothes to wear, so that when you leave you'll still smell like us for a while." She reasoned.

He looked down at her, slightly surprised. "Where would I sleep?" he wondered, looking around the room and seeing the only bed.

She blinked, her teal gaze landing on her bed. "Oh…I suppose I didn't think about that. You would have to stay in here so that you weren't discovered…but it would be suspicious if I slept in another room." She sighed, a bit deflated. "If you insist on leaving tonight, at least let me get you some clothes to change into and something to eat."

"I'll stay until sunrise. That way I won't have to worry if your family finds me." He suggested, hating the defeated look on her face.

A small smile came to her face. "Alright. Let me go and get you the things you'll need. I'll be right back." She said, picking up the jar of salve and the extra bandages, before leaving the room once more.

She came back shortly, carrying a tray with a plate of raw steaks and a glass of water, some clothes tucked beneath her arm. "Tadaaki's shirt might be a bit loose on you." she warned, setting the tray on the bed before showing him the clothes. "His shoulders are broader. But they should do."

"That's okay. I greatly appreciate all you've done for me." He said, sitting down on the floor before she passed him the tray. He took a piece of meat and began to rip it apart with his now sharp teeth. He ate the rest of the meat in a similar fashion, though he still kept it dignified, downing the water when he was finished.

Emiko watched the entire thing in fascination, since she had never seen a werewolf eat before. "I wonder if you hunt similar to the way I do." She said when he was done.

He shook his head. "It's much less decorous. Pretty much like a rabid animal ripping apart its meal."

"That's a good way to put it, I suppose." She sighed, picking up the tray and rising. "I will take care of this while you change. Dawn is fast approaching, so I will need to go to sleep before the sun rises." She said, going over to the door.

"Alright." He rose and began to take off his pants, showing the incline to his manhood, as he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Emiko's eyes widened and she gasped, nearly dropping the tray if it weren't for her fast reflexes. When James looked up at her curiously, she became a dark red before turning and practically running out of her bedroom.

He blinked, confused with her actions, before he continued to undress and change into the clothes she'd brought him. She was right about the shirt being a bit loose, but the pants were a perfect fit, and that was all he really cared about. When she came back into the room it was with hesitation, though the second she saw he was fully clothed she entered. "They fit better than I thought they would." She said, taking in his form, a bit of color still to her cheeks. "Um, I must ready for the day, so if you would just preoccupy yourself." She waved to the rest of her room, before turning and going into her bathroom.

She reemerged nearly seconds later, her hair down completely and better framing her face. She was wearing the standard nightdress for women of wealth, though it was covered by her long crimson silk robe. "When you leave, make sure none of the servants see or hear you." she yawned, walking over to her bed and untying the heavy velvet drapes, letting them fall in order to conceal the mattress. "And don't worry about the gate. It opens automatically for anyone leaving the property."

"Thank you." He said softly. "For your help."

Emiko smiled up at him. "You're welcome. If you ever need help in the future James, come and find me. I promise to do whatever I can."

He nodded. "Stay away from the witches." He warned, turning serious. "You're not a pureblood, are you?"

Her expression instantly became guarded and hesitant. "…why?"

"Because-" something stabbed through him and his hand automatically went to his throbbing heart. He grimaced, feeling the power of his mistress closing down on him if he dared to speak anymore. "Just be careful." He got out through clenched teeth.

She frowned. "James, are you alright?" she asked, reaching up and placing a hand to his forehead. "Do you need to lie down?"

He shook his head and backed away from her. "Just stay away from the witches." He said once more, before running over to her window and opening it. He looked around before he dropped down and landed gracefully on the ground, taking off towards the gate and disappearing into the dissipating night.

Emiko rushed over to her window to look after him, hissing at the uncomfortable sensation of faint sunlight on her skin. She closed her window and drew the curtains over it, before making her way to her bed and climbing in, where she would be safe from the sun's rays. As she lay down to sleep, she couldn't help but think of James, and what he had said. If the witches were up to something, she had a feeling her Uchiha cousins already caught wind of it. But just in case, she would write her uncle Akito and tell him the news. Because if it had something to do with purebloods, then her cousins could be in danger.


	4. Hunter

**Animus**

_Chapter Four_

-Hunter-

Taizen let out a frustrated growl as he punched the closest tree, snapping the sapling in half. That damn idiot James had had the gall to attack him the night before in an attempt to escape. He was lucky to have gotten away with his life, because if Taizen had been able to get a better hold on the redhead, more than just his claws would have sunk into James' flesh. But as he'd chased him into the night, he'd lost sight of him, and then his scent had disappeared altogether. He didn't know how James had pulled it off, but Taizen would give him props for that, however begrudgingly.

He'd continued his search throughout the day, and had thought he'd caught a whiff of his protégé's scent, but it had been a false trail. Now he was on the outskirts of some godforsaken town, walking around the woods with only a pair of pants on because he'd had to shift into his wolf form the night before. And despite his stamina and strength, Taizen knew he would have to take a break from his search tonight in order to hunt. Because he was famished.

When the sun finally set and the moon came out, the blue haired man welcomed the cool night. Stalking through the trees, he froze when he felt another presence in the forest. Inhaling deeply, he could smell that it was a human, and a fleshy one at that. A smirk came to his face as he became more feral looking and headed towards the man. He'd probably scare him a bit first, get a good chase going, and then make his kill.

Crouching down low to the ground, he crawled forward and peered through the brush, growling low but loud and watching the man turn about and look around frantically. The human decided to run towards the town then, and Taizen felt his adrenaline pick up as he howled, changing forms and, giving the man a head start before he began to run after him. He had to admit, for a big guy, this human was speedy. But as Taizen began to get close, he jolted to a stop, seeing that the man had as well. He blinked in confusion, before the faint scent of death mixed with perfume reached his nose. His indigo gaze immediately shot forward, landing on a woman of incredible beauty.

He knew just by looking at her that she was a vampire, based on the way she moved slowly towards the man. With her stormy grey eyes and long black hair, and a white streak that would almost make him think her a witch. She smiled then, a coy, seductive smile as she reached out towards the man. He seemed to relax at her touch, not even having time to scream when she suddenly pulled his head to the side and bit him.

Taizen blinked then, shifting back into his human form, before he frowned. "Hey!" he shouted, nearly stomping out of the trees. "That was my prey." He glared, meeting her clearly indifferent gaze as she continued to drink.

She didn't stop until she was satisfied and ripped the human away from her bloodstained mouth. She tossed him forward, lifting her hand and wiping the edges of her mouth with her fingers, sucking the crimson liquid from her fingertips. "Be quicker next time." She said simply. "Besides, the part you wanted is still fresh." She gestured.

"It's not as good without blood gushing from it." Taizen grumbled, pulling the limp body from the ground and extending his claws before he stabbed his hand into the gut and ripped out the liver, immediately beginning to eat.

She grimaced, watching him with disgust. "Animal." She mumbled before turning to leave him.

"Better an animal than a corpse." He said, swallowing the rest. "Do you even feel things?" he wondered, reaching back into the dead man and pulling out another organ to eat.

The woman stopped, glancing back. "I am not a corpse." She hissed. "I was born like this, and I'm a pureblood."

Taizen stiffened at her words, the knowledge shooting through him as his mission rang loud and clear in his head. He looked up at her and dropped the flesh that he was eating. "Not a corpse?" he wondered, slowly stalking towards her. "A leech then? Though I suppose I should thank you." he sighed, reaching up and wiping away some of the traces of blood from his mouth. "Despite taking the flavor out, at least now I don't have to wash up once I finish with him."

"Disgusting…but closer, after all we feed on others to sustain ourselves." She said, giving him a curious once over before she started to walk off. "You smell like a dog."

"And you smell like death…and lilacs." He said, watching her leave. "You shouldn't walk away from me like that." he warned. "It makes me want to chase you."

She rolled her eyes. "Like a dog with a bone." She mumbled.

Taizen was right behind her then, his hand placed on her hip. "More like a hunter to its prey." He whispered in the ear, running the fingers of his free hand through her hair and breathing deeply. "Delectable."

The dark haired vampiress hissed, turning and swiping at him, though he dodged it easily. "Get your filthy hands off me!" she glared with crimson red depths. "Just who do you think you are?! To touch me so casually!"

"I'm a man." He smirked. "Or at least…a male. I guarantee I can do to you what no normal man would." He winked, slowly beginning to circle her as if she were his prey.

Her harsh glare narrowed further as she watched him. "As if I would allow some mangy mutt to access my most private temple."

Taizen chuckled. "Temple? You're no goddess." He taunted. "Though you look close enough to what I imagine one would look like. Besides," he stopped when he was before her and showed a hint of his canines. "I'm an original…_pure_bred. In those terms, you and I are on the same level."

"We are _not_ on the same level." She protested, her feathers now becoming ruffled.

"Yes we are." he replied, holding his arms out and beginning to turn to show her his body. "Do you see a scar? A bite mark? I guarantee we're on the same level, unless you're afraid I'm stronger than you."

The dark haired woman scoffed. "As if."

"Your doubt of my prowess wounds me." he said, placing a hand over his heart dramatically, though he was still smirking. He walked closer to her, circling her once more. "Maybe you need a demonstration of my abilities." He murmured in her ear, taking the time to look down her dress.

She growled lowly. "All I wish for you to demonstrate is your ability to run. So be gone with you already you dog."

He arched a brow. "And who are you to tell me what to do?" he asked. "Besides, you don't scare me."

"Well I should!" she huffed. "I'm a pureblood vampire of the highest clan!" she pointed to herself then, looking proud. "Uchiha Izumi. My grandfather is the vampire ruler, Uchiha Akito."

"Is that so?" Taizen wondered, filing that information away for the future. "Well that doesn't mean shit to me."

Izumi glared at him. "Well it should. I'm basically a princess." She hissed, pushing past him once more. "Now leave me alone."

Taizen sighed. "Man, you vampires are so boring." He said, this time not following her and walking back over to the corpse to finish eating.

She stopped, whirling around. "I am not boring! I am amazing and interesting and pretty!"

"Well pretty, yeah." He shrugged, picking up the body and pulling out a chunk of muscle. "But as for amazing and interesting…that remains to be seen. You just seem kinda snooty to me."

"What do you know?" she scoffed. "You're a werewolf. Fun for you is rolling around in the dirt and fetching sticks."

"I'm a werewolf, not a dog. If anything I'm more similar to a wolf." He rolled his eyes and took a bite. "And at least I have a definition of fun. I bet the closest thing to fun you've ever gotten is killing stupid humans."

Izumi frowned, "No." she argued, though she couldn't think of anything to defend it with. "Um…"

Taizen snickered. "See?" he asked, finishing off the morsel and licking his fingers. "You don't know how to have _real_ fun. If you stick around with me, I could show you."

"As if." She rolled her eyes. "How could we have fun, our kinds are as different as water and vinegar."

"Well if you have that sour attitude of course we won't have fun." He sighed, continuing to eat. "Though I suppose it's just as well. I mean I was only trying to give you a chance to prove you're as amazing and interesting as you claimed."

"I don't have to prove it." she grumbled. "Besides, until you tell me what it is, I won't do it."

The blue haired man smirked. "How good of a swimmer are you?" he asked.

Izumi pursed her lips together in a thin line. "I dunno…good. Why? You want to go swimming? I haven't gotten any swimwear."

"Just take off your dress and go swimming in your petticoats." He said. "Or swim naked. That's even more fun."

A dark red blush spread across her cheeks as she shook her head vigorously. "No I couldn't! That's so…so…"

"Fun?" he asked, pushing the body away and standing once more.

"No! Just…" she shivered, before realizing she was looking weak. "Fine! Let's do it." she smirked, placing her hands on her hips as if she were the one challenging him. "And if it isn't fun, then you will be my pet forever."

"Yeah okay." he rolled his eyes once more, since his mistress would never allow that to happen. "Just let me bury the body. Unless you want the townspeople to get all uppity."

Izumi rolled her eyes. "Then I will meet you at the beach, shouldn't take too long for you to get there…right?" she smirked, before disappearing.

He smirked as well, changing forms and quickly devouring more of the meat in a bit of an undignified manner, before disposing of the rest. Once he was sure it was good and buried he followed the vampiress' scent to the ocean. He landed before her, shifting back into his human body, dirt covering his hands and parts of his forearms. "You're still dressed." He observed.

"Isn't the best part of anything the reveal?" she asked, arching a curious brow.

"Alright then." Taizen said, dropping his pants. "Your turn."

Izumi's eyes widened and her grey depths went straight to his exposed member. She'd never seen a naked man before, at least one that wasn't related to her. And now that her attention was on his body, should couldn't help but delve into how delicious he looked. Most likely because he was a werewolf and strength was their strong suit. She swallowed, before looking back up at his face and admiring his body. "I dunno…"

"What? Scared?" He smirked. "Or did you need my help?"

"You can keep your hands to yourself." She grumbled, gripping her dress before glancing back at him. "Stop staring at me." she ordered, pulling it up and over her head, leaving her in nothing but her white slip.

Taizen continued to stare, of course, until he walked over to the waves and dipped his hands in, rinsing the dirt off. "I don't see what the big deal is. Haven't you ever been naked with a man before?"

"O-of course I have." She squeaked, pinching the fabric of her slip. "I'm a vampire, I'm a master of seduction and…and…" her blush darkened when he walked back up to her, stopping before her.

He inhaled deeply. "And…a virgin?" he wondered, tilting his head to the side and lightly running his fingers through her white streak. "Interesting…if you're worried about me taking your virtue, I can assure you I won't until you ask me to."

"I wasn't!" she protested, looking up at him, her blush darkening when they were nearly a lips distance away. "I can defend myself. But…" she stopped, feeling just like a little girl. "I'm embarrassed and I don't even know why…I mean you're a dog…"

He smirked. "How many times must I tell you, I am not a dog, but a man." He whispered, curling a finger beneath her chin and lifting her mouth up to his. "I could show you…what it is to be with another." He slowly cupped her cheek. "Give you a glimpse…if that was what you wanted."

"If I get a glimpse…can I bite you?" she wondered, her grip on the fabric tightening.

"Hm…no." Taizen said. "I don't trust you enough to not try to kill me. But I'll cut myself and let you get a taste."

Izumi pouted. "Vampires don't kill with…sexual bites."

He arched a brow. "Look, if you wanna bite me that badly, we gotta fuck." He said. "Otherwise, I'll give you a glimpse of pleasure, and you can have a taste."

She gave him a threatening look before pulling away from him. "You don't fuck me." she snapped, pulling off her slip and revealing her thin form and smooth skin, along with her supple breasts. "I am a victory won!" she said simply, before turning away from him and storming over towards the water. She stopped at the edge when the cool water crashed over her feet, causing a shiver to course through her.

Taizen's indigo gaze raked over her form, and he instantly became aroused. "I didn't mean it to insult you." he said, walking up behind her and placing his hands on her hips. "That is just my term for it…I can call it something else, if you wish." He murmured, nipping her ear as his hands smoothed up her sides.

Izumi moaned softly, her untouched body trembling from the foreign feeling. "Stop it…" she whispered, trying to push away from him and go into the water. "By the way, you tell no one of this." she spoke, pointing at him as she tried to cover her breasts, since she was now facing him, though the water was to her waist.

"Who would I tell, little goddess?" he smirked, following her into the water. "My name is Taizen, by the way. But you can call me Tai."

"I'm just saying is all, a vampire playing with a werewolf, or vice versa, hasn't been heard of." She said, a small wave coming and pushing her towards him slightly, though her foot sunk in the sand and she collapsed against him.

He caught her, pulling her back up straight so that her breasts slid along his chest. "I understand your reasoning." He said, smoothing his hand down to her rear and cupping it. He lowered his head down and brushed his lips against hers. "Just tell me if I'm overstepping my bounds." He said, before pressing his lips against hers in a slow kiss.

She took in a sharp breath, her whole body going ridged as he kissed her. But her eyes closed slowly and she kissed him back, wanting her first ever to be something she remembered forever. She would be foolish not to admit he was extremely attractive, even for a wolf, and his hard body pressed against her soft one felt so good she could hardly think straight.

Taizen began to run his hands over her body, before one came up and gripped her breast. He played with her nipple, pinching and tugging on it lightly as their tongues tangled together. She moaned into his mouth, collapsing against him in her want. When they broke from their kiss, he continued to trail his lips down her neck and lower as she marveled at the ecstasy of his touch. "Your blood is so hot."

"Twenty-four seven sweet cakes." He said against her skin. His mouth closed over her nipple then and he sucked on it, loving her soft sounds of pleasure.

Izumi tried to stop another sound from erupting out of her. "This is so bad…" she breathed out. "You're defiling me."

"I'm not anywhere close to defiling you." he chuckled, straightening and looking down at her. He gripped her hips then, lifting her suddenly and wrapping her legs around him so that their pelvises were pressed against one another.

"Ah-hhh…!" she trembled, biting down on her lower lip as adrenaline coursed through her wanting form. Her fangs were showing slightly as he rubbed himself against her sensitive spot. "T-too fast…" she moaned, her body begging for his invasive appendage.

"Don't worry." The blue haired man smirked. "It's not going to go in, I just needed to get you to spread your legs so I can do this." He said, sliding a hand around her rear and between her legs to play with her slick folds.

Izumi groaned, letting her head fall back before she buried it in his neck. "Oh God…"

"Do you like that my little vampire?" Taizen asked, kissing her neck as he slipped a finger into her. He growled at how tight she was, feeling his canines become more prominent. "I could eat you up." He murmured, nipping her shoulder as he began to thrust his finger into her.

She gasped, her grip on him tightening as her claws began to dig into his flesh. "Y-yes…" she nodded, moaning once more.

He lifted her higher, making it possible for him to suck on her nipple while he fingered her. "I can give you more…just say the word." He told her, slipping in another finger.

"I like more." Izumi whispered, unable to think clearly with what he was doing to her.

"And you're sure it's what you want?" the werewolf asked, looking up at her face. "Because once we start I'm not stopping."

"Start what?" she asked, her eyes hazy with lust. "I get to bite you if you invade me…" she mumbled softly with a slight pout.

"Then can I invade you?" he asked, lightly biting her breast.

She smirked, showing off her fangs. "You penetrate me and I get to penetrate you. So it sounds like a deal."

He growled, his smirk more animalistic now. "Good." he said, quickly moving them out of the water and back onto the beach. He laid her down on the sand then, making sure to be gentle. Just because she was a vampire didn't mean he needed to be rough. He was very well aware of the fact that she was a lady, and a virgin. And he wanted this to be a good experience for her so that she hunted out his cock once more. "I can smell your lust Izumi." He seethed, lowering his head to her crotch and spreading her legs, inhaling deeply. "You want my dick so badly." He smirked, licking up her slit and moaning at how great she tasted.

Izumi moaned, lifting her hand and running her fingers through her dark locks as she gripped them tightly. "D-don't make fun of me…" she warned, ineffectively sounding harsh.

"But you like it." he growled, flicking her clit with his tongue as he inserted two fingers into her once more and began to pump them. "You love it." he murmured, sucking the protruding bud into his mouth.

"Ah!" she cried out, arching a bit from the bliss washing over her once more. "I do! I love it! No wonder vampires are so dangerously sensual!"

"Our species were made for sex Izumi." Taizen told her, going even faster. He grabbed one of her bouncing breasts with his free hand. "Why else would we have such great stamina? It certainly wasn't just for hunting."

"I…ah!" she gasped, moaning loudly as she bit down on her lip once more. "I…never thought of that before…" Izumi hissed when her body tightened from all the pleasure and she felt herself release and her walls clenched his fingers inside her. "Oh God!" she screamed out in ecstasy.

He licked it all up, slowly removing his fingers from her and kissing her once more so that she could get a taste. "My dick is next if that's what you really want."

"Okay…" she nodded, still dazed as she stared up at the stars, completely satisfied. "Be gentle."

Excitement welled up inside him as he positioned himself at her entrance, before slowly sliding inside her tight heat. He groaned, burying his face in her neck and refraining from moving the way his body was demanding.

Izumi gasped, her claws digging into the flesh of his arms as she hissed out in slight pain. It hurt, it hurt more than she thought it would in her clouded thoughts, but she could only surmise it was because he was of impressive size, even for a werewolf. "Relax." Taizen said, pulling back to look down at her. "If you clench around me like you are it's going to hurt more when I begin to move."

"But it hurts…." She trembled, her eyes shut tightly.

"I know, but you have to trust me Izumi." He said. "Otherwise you will be that much more sore when it's all over."

She started to take deep breaths before opening her eyes slowly and looking up at him. She was slowly beginning to relax, her insides adjusting to house the throbbing dick inside her. "Okay…" she nodded. "I'm going to just breathe through it."

He smirked down at her. "Well the whole goal here is to make it hard for you to breathe due to all the panting." He chuckled, slowly pulling out of her before thrusting back in, easily picking up a steady pace.

Izumi winced slightly, though she kept telling herself that it would get better if she just relaxed. But it hurt. It seemed to go on forever, the burning and the stretching but eventually, the pain ebbed away and slowly started to feel hot and smooth. "Mmm…" she moaned softly, moving her hips against his slightly.

"That's it." Taizen nodded, keeping steady. "Move with me."

She exhaled a bit sharply, trying to move with him, though it was hard since she'd never done anything like this before. "It feels good."

"Do you want me to try going faster?" the werewolf asked, his body trembling at the mere thought of getting to pound into her.

"I think…ah!" she moaned loudly. "I think I can take it. You can go harder."

"Excellent." He nearly growled, reaching down and gripping her hip as he began to go harder and faster. "You're the tightest I've ever had…" he groaned.

Izumi gasped, groaning loudly as he slammed into her and causing thrums of pleasure to shoot through her. "That's good…right?" she asked not fully focused. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her. "It feels s-so amazing!" she cried out. "Fuck me harder you filthy animal!" she smirked, her eyes bleeding to red as her fangs elongated. She sunk them into the nape of his neck, the most potent wave of ecstasy filling her as well as him.

Taizen's eyes widened and he cried out, his canines becoming prominent as he felt the wolf inside of him beginning to stir. "Yes…yes!" he seethed, his claws digging into her hip and the sand as red slowly began to fill his vision.

The dark haired girl cried out from beneath him as he took her with a ferocity she could only relate to as the beast he was. "O-oh! Tai! Yes! Destroy me!" she begged, licking at his wounds as she savored his blood, which was much more delicious than it smelled.

"I will do more than that." he said darkly, in a voice that didn't quite sound like his own. He pulled out of her then, quickly flipping her over onto her stomach and lifting her ass in the air. Then he slammed back into her inviting heat, leaning over her in a completely dominant stance as he rammed into her over and over.

Her eyes rolled back from the passion and bliss that his body was providing for hers. She couldn't deny the craving she already felt for this, the addiction. It felt amazing and she felt alive, more alive than she had in many years. "Yes!" she screamed, arching her back as he gripped her hair and adjusted his angle. "God yes!"

Her cries reached something deep within Taizen, and as his vision completely blurred over, he was unable to stop the change that was happening within him, though he was fully aware of it. Releasing her hair, he shoved his hands into the sand on either side of her, grunting and groaning as his bones shifted, light blue fur beginning to grow on his skin as he slowly took on the form of his wolf.

Izumi let out a somewhat pained scream as she collapsed forward on the sand, her body trembling from the sudden growth inside her. She tried to breathe, attempting to look back at him. Her gaze zeroed in on the clawed paw on the sand beside her head. She glanced further and followed the arm, before going wide eyed and yelling out in shock and somewhat fear, though there were already tears in her red depths.

Taizen continued his transformation, and when it was complete, his pace picked up even more, the sound of their bodies smacking together muffled by his thick fur. She tried to hold onto the ground, but the sand was making it difficult. It was too much for her small, inexperienced body. "T-Tai!" she choked out, though his new depth and size was driving every nerve in her into ecstasy. "Pl-please! St-stop!" she sobbed out. "I'm breaking!"

But instead of stopping, Taizen only growled, as if telling her to submit to him. He shifted slightly, but continued to drive into her, wrapping his front legs around her tiny waist and holding her in place as the rest of his form leaned over hers, to the point where she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Please…" she said once more, grinding her teeth together as her body stretched uncomfortably to accommodate to him.

All she got in reply was another growl, and it was clear that the werewolf had no intentions of adhering to her pleas. She groaned out, trying to regulate her breathing along with the few moans and groans that got out. She wanted it to be over despite how good it felt. It was borderline pain, and her vision was beginning to spot. They continued like this, until against all odds Izumi came, and the second her walls clenched around Taizen's dick, he stopped moving, letting out a loud howl as he knotted within her, his seed shooting forth.

Izumi collapsed forward, not caring that her face was in the sand. She felt full, nearly overfilling with the amount he'd forced inside her. It felt good though, warm and comforting, despite the throb from the ravage she'd received. Taizen continued to pant in her ear, and the pair stayed like that for what seemed like forever, until his form shrank back into its human one. He removed himself from the vampire and fell beside her, staring up at the night sky with wide eyes. "That…has never happened to me before." He said, slowly turning his head to look at her. "How…how badly did I hurt you?"

She sat up slowly, wiping the sand from her face. She looked over at him and before he could react she punched him in the face. "You fucking asshole!" she yelled. "That hurt! What's wrong with you!" she demanded, glaring at him as she spread her sore legs and tried to peer between them. Trickling out was a milky white substance, along with multiple streaks of blood. "God!" she sniffed, trying to not cry as she looked off. "Why did you do that?"

"Fuck!" Taizen held his nose, moving it back into place so it would heal properly aligned. "I didn't mean to, okay?!" he sat up. "I've never shifted during sex, never. When it happened, that wasn't me, it was my inner wolf. It was like I was a passenger in my own body, all I could do was see and feel, not control. So I'm sorry." He said, his indigo gaze moving between her legs. "Let me have a look."

Her thighs slapped together as she hid her center from him, giving him an angry stare and crossing her arms. "I think you've done enough."

He sighed. "Oh come on, I might be able to help. Come here." He rose and scooped her up into his arms despite her protests, beginning to head back to the woods.

"What are you doing!" she demanded, unable to struggle since all her energy had gone with her release. Now she was just tired and exhausted and sore.

"Helping you." he replied, moving into a run and sprinting through the trees. He slowed shortly after, and soon they came upon a small stream. Taizen carefully set her down beside the water. "If you can crawl in and try to rinse off, do it. Otherwise, I will be right back to help you." he said, turning and disappearing back through the brush.

Izumi glared after him, before slowly slipping into the water. The cool fresh water felt good against her throbbing pelvis. She slumped down, sitting on a smooth stone so the water was only up to her belly button. She leaned forward and rinsed her face from the sandy beach, the rest of her muscles revealing now how tense they were.

When Taizen came back he was holding an entire plant, roots and all. He stopped next to her at the water, setting the plant down on the bank. "Here, I need to have a look at it now." He said, sounding surprisingly gentle and patient as he held a hand out to her.

She glanced back at him, before looking at the plant. "What's that going to do?" she huffed, moving away from him, though it was only so she could submerge herself in the water and attempt to clean her hair.

"It will help numb the pain and speed up the healing process. I know vampires heal quickly, but this plant will make sure you heal properly." he explained.

She went back to the edge and took his hand finally, letting him pull her up. "I think you messed up my insides."

"More like I stretched them a bit too much." he told her, leading her over to a spot of grass. "But trust me, this root goop will totally fix you up. You won't even be able to tell you lost your virginity." He nodded, helping her sit down before he picked up the plant and broke off one of the roots, a thick orange substance beginning to gather at the place of the break. "Now spread your legs so I can get everywhere."

Her eyes widened visibly. "Wh-what?!" she asked, covering her womanhood. "Where are you putting that?"

"Well I have to put it inside so you don't feel any of the pain." Taizen said matter-of-factly.

"But it'll smell." She frowned, pouting slightly.

He deadpanned. "Well which would you rather have Izumi? Pain or a slight smell?"

She glared at him slightly. "How am I supposed to get it out once you put it in huh!"

"It'll soak in, God, have you never used a healing salve?" he asked, before realizing. "Oh, I don't suppose you would have. You've never been human."

Izumi frowned, looking down and avoiding his gaze. "Just do it." She said, slowly spreading her legs, though there was a blush on her cheeks once more.

Taizen moved closer to her, coating two of his fingers in the substance before slowly, carefully, slipping them inside her. He moved them around, making sure he got it everywhere. And as he did so, a familiar feeling from earlier came back, lodging itself in his chest. "You are so beautiful." He said, getting more of the substance and sticking his fingers in her once more. "And still so innocent despite what we just did."

She continued to avoid his gaze, her blush darkening. "Um…I'm sorry I bit you."

"Don't be." he said, now coating her outer lips. "That was our deal. Though, I wasn't expecting it right then…or for it to feel that great…so I think that's what drove him crazy." He told her. "And that's not a good thing, either."

"How come?" she asked, glancing at him with her peripherals.

He frowned, removing his hand from her and wiping it off on the grass, before meeting her gaze. "My inner wolf has basically claimed you as its mate." He stated. "It's difficult to explain why or how…all I know is that wolves have one mate, and do not pick another one unless their chosen partner dies. That's the only explanation I can think of for why I shifted while I was inside you, and why I wound up knotting."

"Knotting?" her brows drew together in confusion as she looked back at him.

He sighed. "It's the term used for when canines mate." He said. "Basically, he was trying to impregnate you. Though I doubt it worked, because our kinds are like water and vinegar, just like you said." he explained, walking over to the stream and rinsing off his body as he talked. "At least I hope it didn't work, because birthing a werewolf is no easy task."

"What?!" Izumi nearly exploded. "I'm pregnant?!" she asked, looking down at her stomach and pinching at it.

"Don't you listen to anything I say?" Taizen asked, looking back at her as he rubbed the dirt and sand off of him. "You _might_ be pregnant, as in, most likely not. I won't be able to tell for about two weeks though, so I'll come back and check on you then."

"And just how do you plan on doing that? I'll be back at home then." She huffed, crossing her arms stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes, getting out of the stream and walking back over to her. "Can you not leave once more? Just tell them you need to go hunt or whatever it is you do."

"But I'm a terrible liar." She said, completely serious and somewhat wide eyed.

"When is the next time you will need to go out hunting?" Taizen asked, sitting next to her.

Izumi looked off, twiddling her fingers. "Well…um…" her blush returned. "My daddy usually brings me something to feed on. This was a special time where my mom and I went out, since she wanted something fresh. But me and her usually stay home while my dad or brother goes out."

He arched a brow. "Really? You don't do your own hunting? Don't you enjoy the thrill of the chase, or anything?"

"Well yeah…but female vampires are the most beautiful creatures in the world, and we have to be protected." She explained. "After all…unlike males, we can be…" her red cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Violated."

He smirked and leaned closer to her. "Yeah but you liked it, I know you did. And I bet you're no longer in any pain, are you?"

"I liked the first part…" she huffed.

"You still came during the second part." Taizen argued. "Besides, if we do it again I probably won't change. That only happened cause' I was claiming you."

"Again?" she blinked. "What do you mean again? We're not…you're not…" she bumbled out. "Wait a second, I don't understand what's going on."

He smiled. "I'm just saying, if you wanted to do it again before you have to leave, or when I come see you, I can make it better than it was this time. I didn't get the chance to do half the things I wanted to you because of my damn wolf."

"Well I dunno…maybe…it's just-" she was cut off when he covered her mouth with his own in a deep, wanting kiss. She moaned softly, her eyes closing as she kissed him back. When he pulled away, he smirked at the dreamy look he saw on her façade. Izumi opened her eyes slowly, biting down on her lower lip. "Um…it could be like…a cup filled with tea…you know and you just overflow it to get the stuff out with something else…" she mumbled, shifting slightly.

"So you wanna do it again?" he chuckled, placing his hand on her hip and rubbing the smooth skin.

Izumi nodded, though she refused to look at him. "It felt…so good…even when you…you know broke me a little. It really hurt but it also felt really good…so as long as you could be a little more careful and considerate… I wouldn't mind giving into him too."

His smile turned into a dark smirk. "You are so attractive in your innocence right now." He said, bringing her closer to him. "Alright my little vampire, let's play some more." He chuckled, leaning over her and kissing her, before preparing her for round two, or three, or four.

* * *

Taizen let out a nonplussed sigh as he stood before the large oak doors that would lead to where his mistress was having lunch with the other witches. He definitely wasn't looking forward to telling her the news of James' escape, or that he had failed to find her a pureblooded vampire. Well, he _had_ found one, but Izumi was his. She was the only thing his wolf had ever wanted or claimed, and he was inclined to agree with the animal. While he didn't know much about her, he could see that she was a good mate for him. She would live forever, just as he, and any pups they did have would be twice as strong due to her heritage.

Deciding to get this over with, he pushed open the doors and entered the room, getting the attention of the five witches as they paused in their meal. "Tai!" Valencia smiled. "You're back so soon. Tell me, how did it go?" she asked, before blinking. "And where is James?"

"James has left, Mistress." Taizen announced. "He attacked me while I was sleeping, and while I was able to injure him, he got away. Somehow his scent disappeared, and I lost his trail. So I came back to inform you of his betrayal before continuing in the mission."

Valencia frowned, before she stood from her chair. "What?!" she shouted, her hazel eyes flashing in anger. "How could he do this to me?! After everything I gave him?" she sniffed then, appearing upset. "I can't believe he would just throw it all back in my face."

They were all silent, until Taizen's least favorite witch stood. Viletta glanced around, before her dark green depths focused on his. "And where is the pureblood?" she demanded, not seeming to care at all, as Valencia did. "Your orders were to bring us a pureblood, yet you come back without one."

He clenched his teeth to keep from growling at her. "If it were so easy to find and capture a pureblood I would have done so by now. But James' defection wasn't something I felt shouldn't be ignored, and I still have three days to find one."

"You failed once you thought that _beast_ was anything more than a disobedient pet." She snapped, waving her hand as the doors slammed behind him. "You failed your task the moment you walked through that door with that sad excuse."

Taizen glared at her. "We are _not_ pets." He growled, his claws extending. "And if you're so dissatisfied with my work, then why don't you go and do it yourself, instead of hiding behind your spells and your walls."

"Taizen!" Valencia gasped, placing her hand over her heart.

"Fine." Viletta said, not the least bit intimidated. "I will go out and get a pureblood before the end of _your_ deadline and prove just how worthless you dogs are. You're lucky my sister has affections for you things, or I would have you all neutered and thrown in the woods with your fangs and claws ripped out."

Ming began to snicker. "Damn, wolf boy you're in trouble."

His indigo glare moved to her. "I'm sorry, what is it you contribute?" he asked, making Shusui snicker.

"Excuse me!" the purple haired witch snapped, standing as well and glaring at him. "How dare you!"

He held his arms out and leaned forward slightly, as if mocking her in a bow. "I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking." He sneered.

"That is enough!" Valencia yelled, slamming her hand on the table. "Tai, I don't know what happened while you were gone to make you so hostile, but you need to stop it!" she ordered. "Now, since Lettie is going to go and get us a pureblood, I want you to find James." She said. "Find him, and kill him. And when you do, bring me back his head, to use as an example for any of my other wolves that think they can leave me."

He shifted his gaze back to her, now appearing bored. At least this way he could see Izumi while he was hunting for the redhead. "Very well my lady. Anything else?"

She shook her head, smiling as if she hadn't just given an order for him to kill. "Nope! Just make sure you get it done as soon as possible, and don't come back until you do." She told him. He nodded, turning on his heel and leaving the room without a word. The green haired woman sighed as she took her seat once more. "Well, that is a disappointment. Are you going to leave today Lettie?"

"Of course, we need a pureblood as soon as possible." She explained, walking away from the table. "I told you sister, sending those animals was a mistake. Looks like I'll have to clean this mess up myself." Viletta said, disappearing from the room in a dark smoke.

Ming sighed. "At least this will give me some peace for a few days."

"Does that mean we won't have to listen to you whine?" Shusui wondered.

"It means we need to have a holding cell ready for when Lettie gets back." Valencia said. "She won't be happy if we're not prepared."

"I also need to go out and gather some more herbs." Faia said softly. "Our supplies are running low, and with the full moon approaching many of them will be at their peak."

The purple haired woman growled, crossing her arms over her supple chest. "So sure it's smart to send the New Moon out when the Full is upon us? Ms Queen of Darkness will be at her lowest."

"She seems pretty confident in herself." Shusui said. "Besides, if she fails Ming, you can never let her hear the end of it."

"As if." Ming grumbled. "She never messes up for me to make fun of her!"

"That's because Lettie is dedicated to the craft." Valencia nodded. "Now, why don't we all just finish our lunch before getting on with our days, hm? We have a lot to do."

Everyone nodded in agreement, continuing to eat their meals before they all split up to go about their individual tasks, whether it had to do with their master plan, or personal ones. But each knew for certain that if they didn't get something done before Viletta got back, she would give them all hell.


End file.
